the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Watch Out, Racers
USA Vietnam }} is the first episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Wall. Anchorage, Alaska, USA -> (Bitexco Finatual Tower. Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam) For this first leg of the race, you will go to a city which had a population of 7,750,900 in 2012. In this city, find its highest man made structure and receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Finatual Tower. Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam -> (Hoan Kien Lake. Hanoi, Vietnam) Head to a famous lake in the capital of Vietnam, commonly known as 'The Lake Of The Restored Sword'. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - (Hoan Kiem Lake. Hanoi, Vietnam) ROADBLOCK Who can find the spot? Google Streetview in unavailable in Hanoi, however in the area around Hoan Kiem Lake, you will find a lot of Google Streetview panoramic spots. In one of these spots, you can find the buildings shown in this picture. Find the name of the impressive building next to those shown in the picture, and you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - Kien Lake. Hanoi, Vietnam -> (War Reminants Museum. Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam) Head back to Ho Chi Minh City and find a well known war museum. At this historical museum, you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Reminants Mueseum. Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam DETOUR Aircraft or Handgun. Your choice. In Aircraft, you will perform a Switchback; a particularly difficult task from the previous season. You will have to complete a puzzle of one of the many aircrafts used during the Vietnam War. Once you have assembled it in under 3 minutes, you will get your next clue. In Handgun, you will have to find five weapons used in the Vietnam War. When you have given the correct names of all five weapons, a host will hand you your next clue. 1. Handgun, commonly given to helicopter pilots. 2. Also known as 'Hush Puppy’. 3. Mortar, replacing another mortar around 1952, and being replaced in 1987. 4. A weapon designed by Evelyn Owen. 5. Considered to be the last American battle rifle. Clue 6 - Reminants Mueseum. Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam -> (Vinpearl Amusement Park. Nha Trang, Vietnam) Leave the museum and find an amusement park, known for having the longest sea-crossing cable car in the world. It is at this park that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 7 - Amusement Park. Nha Trang, Vietnam -> (Po Nagar Tower. Nha Trang, Vietnam) Get to your next Pit Stop. This impressive temple tower was built a long time ago in dedication of Lady Po Nagar, and is not the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Jake & Gerda. *David & Shannon gave the second Express Pass to Brendan & Rayton. Gallery 10492303_10202482047557857_780593916808011220_n.jpg|'Start Line.' Whaling Wall. Anchorage, Alaska, USA. 10501704_10202522323604733_7389106171565189526_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Po Nagar Tower. Nha Trang, Vietnam. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)